IThink I Love You
by Kittykatgurl21
Summary: Carly and Sam go to a party and see Freddie there, and Freddie saves Sam's life. Sam falls for Freddie Seddie
1. Getting Ready

**I don't own ICarly. This is my first fanfic. Reviews are welcome please! Thank you, I hope you like it!**

**R&R!!!!!**

**Carly's POV**

I looked through her closet looking for something to wear. I could find nothing. I pouted, and placed my manicured hand on my hip. I, Carly Shay, am now 18 years old. Every once in a while, we did ICarly, but it was more like twice a year. I was looking at collages with Sam, and Freddie just wasn't really with them anymore.

I was getting ready for a party. I was really excited because Griffon would be there, and I was totally obsessed with him. I heard the door slam shut.

"Momma want some meat!" Sam's voice filtered up. She was going to the party with me. Everyone I knew was going. Even Freddie, I think. I ran down the stairs.

"How did you get in?" I asked her. "The door was locked!"

Sam gave me a look. I grinned at her. "Do you go in my house a lot?" I asked, heading back upstairs.

"Are you home a lot?" she replied.

"No," I said, looking at her.

"Then yes," she smiled at me. I laughed at her, and went in my room. I opened my mini closet, and saw a box. I looked at Sam. Her eyes widened in surprise. I pulled it out, and took off the card.

_Hi Carly. I heard you were going to the party, so I got you this to wear. Hope you like it,_

_Freddie Benson._

I threw the letter at Sam, and opened the box. A purple sweater dress, with a black leather belt in the middle sat in the box. I pulled it on right away.

The dress hugged me, and the belt hung down loosely. It had a buckle in the middle of the belt. It fit perfectly, and I fell in love with it.

Sam grinned. "Looks like Fredward still has it for you," she said, waggling her eyes. I glared at her. "NO!" Her eyes glowed at my comment. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. I appraised her outfit. I looked back at the closet. Another box sat there that I hadn't notice. The top of the box said:

**SAM**

I threw it at her. She opened it, and pulled out a strapless black dress. She groaned.

"Wear it," I commanded. She sighed, and put it on. Then we left. I got in the front of my new Porsche. Sam sat in the passenger seat, and we were on our way. 'Let the fun begin' I thought to myself.


	2. The kiss

**I don't own ICarly. I don't own anything. R&R**

**Sam's POV **

We walked into the party. Tracey had thrown it, and she was mega rich. She threw it at a huge mansion. I sniffed, and smelled food, immediately turning toward it.

Carly grabbed my arm, and shrieked. I looked over where she was looking and saw Griffin in a plaid shirt, and khakis. Carly was practically drooling. I shoved my arm away from her.

"Sam, what do I say?" she whispered, blushing. I rolled my eyes. "Tell him you wanna dance?" I suggested. She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll try," she walked over to him.

I watched them talk for a few seconds, then went to the buffet table. Freddie was there. I felt my eyes narrow, it was a natural thing. I had been doing it so long anyways.

"Hey, Sam!" he grinned readily at me. "Freddifer," I replied. His smile went away. Freddie had grown. He was taller, and his brown hair had grown. It was kind of shaggy, and fell into his eyes. He flipped it out. His eyes were brown, and large.

"Still eating?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips. "Still typing?" I replied. He nodded. "Yes, and I'm going to ITT," he smiled happily. I felt my eyebrows raise. _Did he just smirk at me?_

"Where are you going, Sam?" the smirk was definitely there. "Somewhere good," I replied, storming away. I could hear his chuckle, and familiar anger flared in my stomach. I walked up behind him, and kicked his leg, hard.

His leg kind of collapsed, and he caught himself on the table. He fell harder than I thought. The table tilted, and the cupcakes flew off the table, hitting him square in the face. His eyes widened, and he tried to stand.

He used the table for support. _Stupid move, Benson_ I thought. The ice sculpture of a tree fell off the table, shattering. Everyone was watching now.

Cream puffs, doughnuts, and chocolate strawberries were suddenly flying everywhere. People were being hit, and shouting.

I could only watch Freddie slip and fall on the ice, causing the chips to fall off into the pool. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him up.

He glanced at me, a blush deep in his face. I pulled him away into the crowd, until we were hidden behind a tree. He was pink from frosting, brown from chocolate, and he had doughnut bits in his hair.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I owe you," he groaned. I nodded seriously. "Take off your shirt," I told him. He gave me a look. "I'm still helping you, dweeb," I told him. He took it off.

My heart thudded fast in my chest. He had a six pack, and he was tan. Like cute tan._ Cute? Freddie Benson is NOT cute!_ I thought. "Ok, you got a swimsuit?" I asked. He nodded. I turned around. "Put it on."

He did as he was told. We went back around the tree, to see that people were cleaning it up, and that the party was still in full swing. We walked by the pool. I shoved him in.

Water splashed everywhere. After twisting around, his head burst through the surface. His brown eyes glared up at me. Water dripped off his nose, onto his chest.

My heart went faster again. I mentally kicked myself. "Don't expect help again, Beson," I told him. He nodded. "K, Puckett," his grin was wide. I turned and hurried away, seeking out Carly.

I saw her in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with Griffin to I Will Remember You, by Sarah Mchlachlan.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

The song played, and I swayed to it, watching Carly. I thought about my heart, and Freddie._ I don't like the dork. He is Freddie, and that's it_. I told myself. Angel came on, and someone touched my shoulder. I spun around, slapping the arm away. Freddie stood there, dried off. "What?" I demanded.

"Want to dance?" he asked. I noticed how his voice had deepened noticeably. I raised an eyebrow. "Old time sake?" he asked again. I sighed, and he led me out to the dance floor.

We swayed to the beat. I deliberately stepped on his foot. The angel song blared. Freddie's head seemed to inch closer, and his eyes were on my mouth. My heart went crazy. The song seemed to get louder, crowding my head. I couldn't think straight. All I could hear was the soft beat.

in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there

My mind was going crazy. He was close now. Too close. I sneezed on his face. His face twisted into disgusted. He wiped it off, and glared at me. "Gross Sam!"

I shrugged, and turned us in beat to the music. The song ended. "Sorry Bens," I turned away, but he grabbed my arm, and twisted me around. Before I could react his lips were on mine.

They were soft and warm, and seemed to mold right into mine. Then before I realized it I was kissing back. I could hear the calls "THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" and realized Freddie was my New Years kiss. His tongue prodded at my mouth, hesitantly. I opened willingly. I let mine into his.

We explored each other's mouths before I declared domination. Then I pulled back, and stared into his deep brown eyes in utter shock.

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Please review this is my first fanfic so tell me if you like it. **


	3. The Crash

**Sams POV(Still)**

I turned away from Freddie in shock. I ran off into the crowd. I heard him follow me, so I ran faster. My face was red, and my head was having a war.

_That was amazing!_

_NO! It wasn't its Freddie!_

_SO? You love him, Sam!_

_I don't love Freddie_

_If you don't love him, then why are you calling him Freddie?_

Love him had a point. I chewed my lip as I ran.

_She only said it because she's in shock!_

Don't love him also had a point. I ran into the road, and started across. Freddie yelled at me, but I ignored him, as usual. It felt good. My face had turned back to my normal color. Carly screamed my name, just as headlights flooded me with a yellow light.

It was eerie, being so dark, and a yellow light filing the area. I looked toward it, and saw it was a red Mercedes, speeding right at me. My muscles froze.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. My eyes were wide. Freddie yelled my name again. Carly started screaming, and I managed to turn my head toward her. Her and Freddie were hardly in view, I could only see the outline of them. Freddie seemed to get more into view. I realized he was running toward me.

He wouldn't make it time. I turned my head back toward the car. It would hit me in seconds. I squeezed my eyes shut, and a tear slid out.

"I love you Freddie,"I whispered, as a heavy force slammed into me.

**Freddie's POV**

I tried following Sam as she ran from me. I reached out to catch her arm, but Carly jumped in front of me. "What was that?!" she cried. I looked at her. "What?" I said in a distracted tone, searching for Sam. She disappeared into the road. I ran for her, Carly chasing me. "I saw that kiss Freddie! It wasn't some little peck on the mouth either!" she said, huffing as she chased me.

"Ok," I said. "OK?!" she shouted. We ran into the road, just as Sam was in the way of a speeding red car. My eyes widened. "Sam!" I yelled. She ignored me.

"SAM!" Carly screamed at her. Sam was enveloped in a yellow light. I yelled for her again. Her muscles were tight. I ran at her, as her head whipped toward us. She focused on me, her face full of fear. I detected defeat in her face too. I ran faster. Her head turned, and her mouth formed some words.

I slammed into her, just as the car hit us. We both slammed into the ground, and I blacked out, hearing the screech of tires stopping.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own ICarly sadly. I hope you liked my last chapter, I know it was intense. Also before I continue I want to give a little shout out to my reviewers, the first ones ever who told me to continue, so thank you so much:**

**Greenpenguin 15**

**Ultimatereader 14**

**Angelickid595**

**..123**

**Natyrox97**

**And especially iicarlyy-Ness and CouldIBeMoreRandom. Thanks so much guys you are all in my heart!**

Carly's POV

I watched the car slam into Freddie and Sam, and saw them fly to the side. The car screeched to a stop. I ran toward them, dialing 911.

"Hello, 911 operator what is you emergency?" came a cool female voice.

"My emergency is that my friends were just hit by a speeding car! Please send an ambulance to 413 apple avenue, Seatle!" I cried. "Ma'am are they unconscious?" the voice asked me.

I finally go to them. They weren't moving. "Yes! Oh God! What if they die?! PLEASE HURRY!" I screamed.

"They are on their way, please calm down," the voice said. I thanked God that this place was close to the hospital. I could already hear the sirens as the ambulances sped toward us.

"Sam? Freddie? Are you guys awake? Please be ok," I sobbed. Blood was pooling around Sam's head, and blood came from Freddies mouth. His eyes were open, but they had rolled back into his head. His neck was in a abnormal position.

The ambulances drove up, and they were loaded in. I jumped in my Porsche and followed them. We went to Harborview Medical Hospital. I watched them wheel Sam and Freddie to surgery. Tears rolled down my face as they disappeared.

I feared that they would die. I couldn't take it if Sam died, and Freddie was so sweet. There was love in that kiss, even I could tell. I pulled out my purple Motorola rival, and called Spencer.

"Yo little sis! Hows the party?" he answered. "Spencer! Sam and Freddie were hit by a car! You need to come!" I cried. "Where are you?" he asked. "Harborview Medical," I sobbed. He hung up.

I waited in those little cushy chairs that waiting rooms have. It had been an hour. Spencer hurried in, wearing duck sweats, and a T-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. I sniffled at him.

He went to the desk. "Sam, and Freddie! Are they OK?" he demanded. The lady pursed her overly red lips at him. She was chewing gum Her big blonde hair was curly and a bit frizzy. She had big… but she was thin, so I detected plastic surgery.

"Look, baby-cakes," she started, popping her gum. You could hear a southern accent. "That little girl over there," she pointed at me as she said girl. Though it sounded more like "Goil".

"Yea she has been on my case for the past hour!" she popped her gum again. "I don't know nothing, sugar," she said angrily. "The doctor will come and tell you what is going on, so puh-lease! Just sit down, and wait," she kind of did that head thing, wear you roll it on your shoulders.

He came and sat beside me. "Someone is grumpy to-DAY," Spencer muttered. I gave him a look. "No, she is just a big bio-tch. A mean-" "Watch it Shay," he interrupted me.

I blushed, and another tear slid down my face. He rubbed my back.

**Sam's POV**

I woke in a bed. I looked around, but my head ached. I saw Carly asleep in a chair. "Carls?" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open. Her brown hair was a tangled mess, and her eyes were red.

"Sam! You're awake! Thank God!" She cried running toward me. "Freddie," I whispered. She fell silent. I looked at her.

"Where is he?" I demanded. "Freddie is in the ICU," she admitted. "He took the main hit. When he tackled you, the car hit him more than you. You cracked your skull, but Freddie snapped his neck.

"Sam there is a good chance that Freddie will die," she took a deep shuddering breath. "He broke his arm, leg, his neck, and his pelvis. He wont wake up either," she told me.

It felt like someone punched me in the stomach. "And only my _head_ cracked?" I said in disbelief.

"No. You broke your leg, and your hand," she said. I laid my head against my pillow, allowing a tear to roll out. "It's my fault," I whispered. Anger flashed over her face.

"Yea Sam. Actually it is. Normally I would try to comfort you, but you're absolutely right. If you didn't run from him. If only."

Carly left the room. Another punch in the gut. I stared at the ceiling. A nurse came in.  
"You're awake! Great! Do you need painkillers?" she asked. I was in immense pain. I shook my head, though it caused pain to do so.

If Freddie was suffering, so was I.


	5. Do I Love You?

**Freddie's POV**

I was finally awake. I was told I had been out for almost a week. I had about three more surgery's because one. I had internal bleeding. Two. I had brain swelling. And three. I had some metal in my foot. It was hard, and painful. Things finally started to look better though.

Carly visited me everyday. And Spencer did too. Gibby came every once in a while, and Rueben even came once in my month long stay. Valorie came, to say how sorry she was, and more people came too.

I watched mom leave to go get some yogurt. Carly was sitting beside me. I looked upa t her face.

"Carly, why wont Sam come see me?" I asked. She looked down. She opened her mouth to reply, but I interrupted her. "Is it the doctors? Tell them she has permission from me to see me," I said. Her mouth opened again. "Is it mom? You know she is a physco! Let her come anyways, mom cant say no to me when I almost died," I interrupted.

"Freddie-" she started. "If its that lady who is so-o into me then you cant tell her she needs to watch her a-" "FREDDIE!" Carly yelled at me. I looked down. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"No, its not the doctors. They invited her down. No its not your physco mom, and it is _certainly_ not some girl who is into you. Freddie Sam doesn't WANT to see you. She is refusing actually. I'm sorry," she told me.

My heart literally broke. Carly saw the pain in my face, and left me. A tear rolled down my cheek. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my breathing, until I wasn't crying anymore.

I needed to accept the fact that Sam didn't love me. That kiss was my fault, and I pushed her into kissing me. Of course she kissed back. Instant reaction.

_Or was it?_

I mentally kicked myself for that. I struggled to hold back more tears. Mom hurried back in. "I'm back! Did anything happen while I was gone? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" mom babbled, looking overly concerned. I nodded.

It was the truth. Just not the way she meant it.

**Sam's POV**

Carly stormed into my room. I was surprised to see her.

I had only seen her twice since that last talk we had. She only came to see if I was going home soon. She came to look at me, with a look of despair. And a look of loss.

"Well you broke Freddies heart!" she shouted at me. My eyes widened.

"I just had to tell him that you didn't WANT to see him. That you REFUSED to see him! You should have seen every bit of happiness in that boys face disappear. YOUR FAULT, YOU… YOU… I CANT EVEN SAY IT, IT'S SO BAD!" she screamed.

I looked away from her, pain slashing at my heart.

"Carly, you know I cant see him," I whispered. "Why?" she demanded, glaring at me.

"Because I- because I cant," I said. I realized how close I came to saying the truth.

I didn't love Freddie. I couldn't. Sure, I had feeling for the dweeb. But just like, _wow he is a good kisser_.

I knew I was lying to myself when I thought this, but it made me feel better.

Carly still dtood there, galring at me, with a devil's look in her eyes. It was kind of scary.

"I'm sorry Sam, but its really ahrd to be friends with one person in love with one, but the other APPARENTLY hates the one who is in love wwith them! It sounds confusing but think about it, and you will understanf what I am saying!" she stormed out again.

I looked at the ceiling, and shut my eyes, willing sleep to come.

The was painful. I knew I had to see him. It was urgent.

Soon night fell. The place quieted down. I left my room, and looked up and down the halls. Freddie was in the room, right below me. I wobbled to the elevator, and let it take me down. I went to his door, and leaned against it, almost falling as it slid open.

His mom wasn't in there, which surprised me. I closed the door, and locked it.

Freddie was asleep, the moon shining on his sleeping face.

My heart caught in my throat.

"Freddie?" I whisper yelled. His eyes fluttered, but stayed shut.

I wobbled to his bed, and sat beside him. "Freddie?" I whispered again.

"Mom," he groaned, opening his eyes.

His eyes widened, and his face lit up when he saw me. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I did this to you Freddie," I whispered. He stopped smiling.

"Sam, you didn't do this to me. The car did," he said. I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have run. If I didn't run, we wouldn't have been hit. You wouldn't have almost died," I said. He reached up, and stroked my face.

"Not your fault," he whispered. A tear rolled down my face.

"I love you, Sam," he said. Everything crashed down. "I-I have tog o," I got up, and struggled toward the door. I stumbled, and fell. "Sam!" Freddie cried. I got up, and ran as fast as the crutches would let me. I hurried into the safety of the elevator.

Did I love Freddie? Was it possible?

**Hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't write this sooner, but I had cheerleading, and school and stuff. So please R&R and also I want to thank missweird. She is awesome, and everyone read her stories. They are really good. One is a Seddie and it is fantastic. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Runaway

**I don't own ICarly. Sadly. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is for icarlyy-Ness!**

**Carly's POV**

I don't know what happened, but when I came to see Freddie, he looked crestfallen. "Freddie?" I asked him. He glanced up at me. When he saw it was me, he looked away and sighed.

I sat beside him. "What's wrong?" I asked, full of concern. He didn't answer. "Freddie?" I asked again. Still no answer.

"Freddie, Sam will come and see you eventually. Give her time," I told him. He whipped his head to look at me.

Anger was in his eyes. I didn't know why, but the look he gave me, sent a chill down my spine. The last time I had this chill was when Freddie saved my life, and we kissed.

I looked away quickly, allowing the feeling to go away. I briefly thought about how wring he had been. How I did love him. How I always had, but how I didn't want to admit it to him. How after he saved my life, I couldn't help but kiss him.

I looked over, and saw two trays of un-eaten food. "Why haven't you been eating?" I asked him. He still didn't answer. I glared at him. "EAT!" I demanded. He shook his head slowly, and I barely heard a soft "no," from him.

"Sam is being stupid. Eat for me?" I asked. I realized I was acting like I did when he loved me. He turned to look at me, confused.

"That doesn't work anymore, Carly. I'm not in love with you," his words felt like a knife to my stomach. He seemed to see something on my face.

"You don't love _me_," he said, though it sounded more like, "you don't love _me?"_ I looked away.

"'Course not Freddi-O," I said, standing up. He gave me a weird look. I went to the door, faster than normally. Freddie knew I was lying.

"Carly," he whispered. I turned to him. He patted beside him. I sat down again.

"I'm so sorry, Carly," he whispered. I looked into his eyes. "It wasn't because you saved my life," I said. He gave me a confused look. "When we fell in love. It wasn't because you saved my life. I had been trying to get up courage to tell you I was in love with you for like three weeks, Freddie. Then you saved my life, which was all the push I needed.

"I told you. We kissed. And I was in love. Young love maybe, but love all together. It didn't matter that you saved my life, Freddie. It truly didn't. Sam _knew_ that. She really did. I kissed you, and you walked away, taking my heart with you. Why? Because of bacon?

"It never made sense to me. I would try to explain it to you, but Sam always interrupted, and you never came back for me, because you fell for someone else. It was always someone else Freddie. Always. I cant take it anymore. And now its Sam. _Sam!_ And you are starving yourself for her.

"I always wanted to be that girl Freddie. I was for so long, and I realize now that I took it for granted. You really don't know how much pain I am in, because of you. It was you, Freddie, who pushed me to do good in school. Who helped me when I had a rough break-up.

"But really, I only went with them to make you jealous. But you seemed over me. I never thought that would happen! I cried myself to sleep, knowing I lost my chance with you. I'm 18, and with no one because I am in love with you.

"You know Griffin? He turned me down, because of Betty Lamore. You know that slut. And I was happy when he did, because its so hard to feign being in love with someone besides you. Sam thinks I was totally obsessed with him, but you are the one I am obsessed with, Freddie.

"It's always been you in my heart. And now you love my best friend. Something I never expected. I'm losing her as a friend, and now that you know, I lost you. Be good to Sam, you will be cute together. I love you Freddie Benson, and though I will never be Carly Shay-Benson, Sam Benson doesn't sound to shabby," I kissed his cheek, and before he could stop me, I left.

I sat in the waiting room, letting tears roll down my cheeks. Freddie and I would never be again. I had to realize that.

I headed for my Porsche, briefly wondering if anyone would miss me if I ran away. I could keep in touch with Spencer. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea.

I climbed in the Porsche, and headed for the intersection. I stopped for a couple seconds, and took a deep breath. Then I headed home.

When I got home, I yelled out "Spencer?" No answer. Good. I hurried upstairs and grabbed three suitcases. I filled them all with my clothes and shoes. I filled two of my purses with accessories. I lugged them to my car. I went back up, and filled three Hannaford bags with food.

I wrote a note for Spencer, praying he wouldn't hate me. This is what it said:

Spencer. I love you more than my own life. You mean so much to me. I'm sorry I'm doing this, but it's time I let go of Seattle. I will keep in touvh with you. I have enough money to fly to Hawaii, my dream home, and buy an apartment. Remember that I got 6,000 dollars for my sixteenth birthday from Granddad. Remember that I love you, and that I didn't do this to hurt you. I will call you as much as possible.  
With love,  
Carly

I grabbed my phone charger, and my laptop, and headed out. I got in my Porsche, and looked back out at the building. A tear slid out, but I wiped it away quickly. "Good bye," I whispered. Then I drove to the airport.

**Freddie's POV**

I watched Carly walk out, shock keeping me silent. _Carly loved me? How? When?_

Then I realized Sam had lied to me. She was the one who convinced me that me and Carly weren't meant to be. I smiled to myself, because that meant she loved me.

Then I frowned. Carly loved me too. But my heart was all for Sam. I was so deep in thought that I was not aware as mom came back from the bathroom. My stomach rumbled from hunger, and I ate my sandwich.

I was angry at Sam, but I knew it was fate that it happened. I wouldn't have been fully happy with Carly. Sure I was in love with her, but that was the key word. WAS. I sighed, and finished my milk, and let my mom take it away.

I needed to talk to Sam, and I prayed she would come back tonight. Mom was getting the house ready tonight, since I was going back in two weeks. She wanted to make sure my bed had fresh sheets, and that my room was spotless.

I don't live with her, but she was making me stay with her for now. I was OK with that, knowing I wouldn't be able to really care for myself. Sam was leaving tomorrow, so I silently begged she would come.


	7. Uh Oh

**I don't own ICarly.**

**Freddie's POV**

Spencer ran in the room. his hand clutching a piece of paper, fear on his face. I wanted to get up so badly, but that wasn't an option. "Carly's gone!" he cried, falling to the ground, the paper landing on my legs. I reached down, but cried out in pain.

I struggled with it, until I grabbed the paper. I lay back panting. That had seriously hurt. I took a shaking breath, and read the note.

Spencer. I love you more than my own life. You mean so much to me. I'm sorry I'm doing this, but it's time I let go of Seattle. I will keep in touvh with you. I have enough money to fly to Hawaii, my dream home, and buy an apartment. Remember that I got 6,000 dollars for my sixteenth birthday from Granddad. Remember that I love you, and that I didn't do this to hurt you. I will call you as much as possible.  
With love,  
Carly

I could only feel shock. _Hawaii? _Pain filled me, when I realized it was my fault. Tears rolled down my face. "No." I sobbed. Doctors hurried in, because I accidently pressed the red button. They saw me crying, and grabbed the note.

After scanning It, they backed out baffled. "Carly, God no," I sobbed harder and harder. Why was I acting this way? I love Sam. Not Carly.

Right?

**Sam's POV**

It was noon, when a doctor told me I needed to go down to see Freddie and Spencer. That it was urgent. I had help getting up. I was confused. This is was last day, and Carly was supposed to come pack my things, since mom was probably out cold from whiskey.

I went down to his room. Spencer was crying to himself in a chair by the window, and Freddie was full out sobbing. A note sat on the bedside table. It was all crinkled, and I went over and grabbed it. Before I read it, Freddie whispered "Oh Carly. Why?" Shock filled me and I read the letter.

A tear rolled down my face. This could not be happening. I had to be the strong one. I grabbed Freddie's hand and clutched it tight. He looked up at me, seeming surprised to see me there. Pain was in his eyes.

It reminded me of that day, three years ago, when Stew had broken up with Carly.

_Me and Freddie went into the studio, to see Carly sobbing on a bean bag. We hurried to her._

_We broke up," she sobbed. I hugged her, while Freddie stood awkwardly. She just cried in my arms. Soon I had to pee, so I made Freddie come hug her._

_I left, but hurried back when I finished. Freddie was cradling Carly in his arms, her face pressed into his chest. You could hear her cries, muffled my his body. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine._

_I saw anger, directed to Stew. But mostly I saw pain. Pain to see his love in so much pain. Her and Stew had been serious. Serious enough for Carly to pray for him to pop the question. He hugged her silently, and I secretly vowed never to tell Carly._

I knew what this meant of course. Freddie had fallen for her again. I was just the past. A strong pain hit me. But then I went numb. I had a whole in my chest. I let go of his hand. I backed away from him slowly.

He looked at me, and saw the look of realization, and zombiness on my face. I tried to show no emotion. I was shaking my head slightly. His eyes glazed over then he looked back at me, understandment on his face.

"Sam." Was all he said. I kept backing away. "I loved you, dweeb," I choked out, leaving the room. I glanced back one more time to see his eyes full of a pain I had never seen before. Then his eyes shut. I turned, and kept limping.

I heard a loud beeping from the room. I kept walking. I heard Spencer yell for doctors. I heard the single call from a nurse, "We need a crash cart in here!"

I kept walking. I was numb inside. To much pain enveloped me. I walked into the elevator, and sank to the floor. Then I broke down. I could still hear the distinct yells of "CLEAR!" over and over again. That's when I blacked out.

**Sorry, if you don't like it. I'm sick right now, and its late cause I cant sleep. But please review. Don't be mad that I left you at a cliffie! Please tell me what you think!**


	8. The Memory

**Carly's POV**

I waited in line at the airport. My hair was pulled up in a pony tail and I had to admit I looked awful. My bags were in luggage, and I was boarding the plane to Hawaii. I sat at my seat, luckily by the window.

Just before the plane took off, Spencer ran out in front, security grabbing him. He saw my face, and tears rolled down his, and my, face. I weakly lifted a hand to wave to him.

"You killed him!" I could hear him scream at me. _Who?_ I wondered. He was pulled away yelling. The plane rumbled, and lifted into the air. My trip had begun.

A fat man came and sat next to me. I leaned against the side. He was all sweaty. I felt like I was going to puke. He saw me lookinga t him, and waggled his eyebrows. I looked away, nauseas. I watched as we left Seattle. The man was still trying to get my attention.

This was going to be a long ride.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie had almost died. They told me that stress was to much on him, and his body shut down. They also told me that he was not waking. He was on the verge of death.

One night(I was still in the hospital because of my black out, so they kept me three more days) I slipped down to his room. His monitor was slowly beeping. I sat beside him, and stroked his face.

"I love you Freddie," I said, tears running down my face. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Surprisingly his eyes fluttered open. "Sam," he breathed at me. I nodded. "Yeah," I whispered.

He gave a gurgled gasp. "I-love-" his eyes closed again, and the monitors beeped loudly. The regular up down on the monitor turned into a single line as Freddie's heart stopped.

"NO!" I screamed. "Freddie!" I slammed my fist into the red nurse button over and over again. "Freddie, please!"I cried. "Please," tears ran down my face, as doctors and a crash cart came in. They rubbed the charger things together, and shouted, "CLEAR!" and hit them onto Freddie. His body shot up, but his heart didn't start.

"No response. Again. Clear!" the doctor said. He did it again. I was screaming, but I didn't realize it until a nurse tried to bring me outside. I threw my fist at her, which barely missed her. Five nurses came over, and carried me out, closing the door.

I heard the click of the lock, and the shades closed. "Clear!.... Again! Clear!" came the exasperated calls of the doctor.

He wasn't going to live," I thought. "I LOVE YOU FREDWARD BENSON!" I screamed. "There's a response!" a giddy doctor said. I collapsed in relief.

The nurses were hugging me, and jumping for joy. I threw my head back and screamed, "Thank you!"

I went back in the room, Freddie opened his eyes. "Sam?" "Yea?"

"I heard you. Your words saved me."

"Don't know what you mean," I replied, panic rising in me.

"I love you too," he said. My eyes closed in bliss. I went over, and kissed him on the mouth. He immediately responded. It was really special. There was defiantly sparks when I kissed him. Even more than when we kissed at the party.

We had been through so much. Why not try it?

We pulled away. "I love you, Benson," I muttered. "Took you long enough," he replied, pulling me in again.

I ended up falling asleep next to him.

**Freddie's POV**

Everything blacked out when she said, "I loved you dweeb."

It was like I couldn't take it anymore. Like it was far to much pressure for me to handle anymore. I saw Sam's face clear as day, then everything went dark, and all my pain vanished. It lasted so short. But all the good things in life never last. Never. I guess that includes death now too.

Eventually I opened my eyes to see Sam stroking my face. Her lips had been on mine, and I had opened my eyes in surprise and pleasure. I had heard "you" but I don't know what she said after that.

I opened my mouth to talk. "I-love" suddenly I couldn't breathe. If this was truly death I didn't like it. It hurt. Pain filled every muscle in my body. Sam screamed "NO!" but my body didn't respond to her.

My lungs burned, I couldn't breathe. My chest felt heavy. Too heavy. I saw a face. My dads.

"Dad?" I asked.

He walked toward me. "Son." Was all he said, before bringing me in for a deep embrace.

I hadn't seen my dad since I was five, and he had been killed by a gang. I remembered this day clearly, because I had been with him. Suddenly my vision faded, and I saw this clear as day. This bad memory of mine.

"_Daddy, can we get some ice cream?" I asked, tugging on my dads hand. He chuckled. "You didn't finish you green beans, Freddie-O" he said. I pouted until he gave in. _

_We walked by a dark alley. I didn't want to. Something felt wrong. Scary. Everything in me told me not to. I pulled him back, just as five men walked out, and two women._

"_Aw, Joey don't touch the kid," one of the women said. One man stepped forward. "I is Joey. This is _my_ territory. What you think you're doin here?" he asked. He was black, and large in every where, except weight wise. _

_I gulped, and Daddy picked me up. "Hello. We were just going to get some ice cream. Please let us go," daddy said, as calmly as he could._

_One of the men laughed as he stepped forward. "You thinks that we is goin to let you waltz outa here without givin us nothing?" he demanded. _

"_You could have my jacket," I spoke up. Daddy hushed me. One of the women stepped forward. "Its ok, squirt. We don't want to hurt you, suga. Daddy-O drop the munchkin or we'll have to kill em too," she said darkly._

_I remember crying as Daddy lowered me slowly. Then everything happened fast. Two of the men lunged at daddy. I screamed as loudly as my little body would let me. The two ladies lunged at me, smothering me, pulling me away from the scene._

_I remember hearing the blood curdling scream as my Daddy was killed. I was lucky enough that the two ladies were there. Or I would have seen Daddy die. And I would have been killed too._

"_It's ok," the nice one murmured in my ear. "Don't act nice to the squirt, Maria," the other one said as I sobbed. She massaged my back._

_The scream faded, and I cried harder. The men walked back in, all five covered in blood. I shrieked in fear. "What do we do about the kid?" asked one of them, the one who had told daddy he couldn't leave. _

_The guy, Joey I think, stepped forward. "Sorry Maria Baby but the kid has to die to," he said, pulling out a gun, and pointing it at me. I screamed again, and the mean girl slapped me, shutting me up._

"_No way Joey," the one holding me argued. Maria was her name. "I think we should keep him," she added. "Keep him?" the first man asked again. "Yeah, Gary. Keep him," she replied cooly, stroking my hair._

_I let tears fall down my face silently. "You do realize we are in a GANG right?" Gary asked incredulously. She glared at him._

"_He's only a squirt. Not much of a loss," the mean girl said._

"_Shut it, Suse" Maria snarled, holding me protectively. "Susie, take the kid. I need to talk to Maria," Joey said quickly. I looked at the meanie. She smiled evilly at me. "I swear, Susie if you hurt him" threatened Maria, handing me over._

_Susie sighed. "Whatevs," she pulled me onto her lap, and slowly rocked me. It felt nice. It seemed Susie had a nice side. I watched Joey push her up against a wall._

_Then they were shouting, and soon kissing. I was confused. Soon they walked back. "Ya ok sos we is goin to watch the kid. Member how Maria lost her kid in that fire that brought her to us? Yea wells her kid looked like this ones, sos we is goin to watch the midget until we knows who the motha is. If there is no motha, then Maria is da motha," he said._

_Everyone groaned audibly. Police sirens rang out. Joey picked my up roughly. I yelped. "RUN!" he shouted, speeding out of the alley. He carried me for almost a mile, until we got to a car. Then he threw me in the backseat, and sped off. We were driving for a long time before I said, "I know who my mommy is. I know her first name too." He screeched to a stop in front of a shack. Other cars were pulling in. Maria gave him a death glare, before she grabbed me._

"_Wait. The kid knows his motha's name," Joey said. Everyone crowded around. "Well its mrs. Benson," I said, smiling. "We live in the Bushwell Plaza," I added. Maria sighed, and carried me to a car. "Where you goin?" Joey asked. "Takin the kid home, what you think?"  
"Well, you could wait till the morning. I'll sleep on da couch," he offered. She kissed him, suddenly giddy._

_I was exhausted. It was 12:00 a.m. Way past my bedtime. I yawned, and soon I was asleep on her shoulder._

_When I woke up I was in a car again. I prayed it was a terrible nightmare, but Joey and Maria looked back at me. "Almost home, squirt," he said. "Yo, whats your name?" Joey asked after a few minutes._

"_Freddie," I replied without thinking. Hey I was only five. "Freddie Benson," I said louder. Maria's lower lip trembled. Joey grabbed her hand. "What was your kids name?" I asked hesitantly. She looked back at me. "Freddie."_

_Soon we were home. I ran up the stairs, not looking back. I was covered in Daddy's blood from the men touching me. I pounded on the door. "MOMMY!" I screamed. She opened her door quickly. "Freddie!" she pulled me in for a long hug. I was safe again._

The flashback faded, and I was still looking at my dad. "Why did you show me that?" I asked him.

"Because Freddie. Don't you see? You have fought so hard already. So long. Do you really want to end it now?" I shook my head, and hugged him.

"I love you dad," I whispered. "As I love you. Now go back. Before its to late," he said, letting me go. I closed my eyes, and heard, "I LOVE YOU FREDWARD BENSON!" I opened my eyes into the hospital.

Sam came in, crying.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"I heard you. Your words saved me," I told her.

"I don't know what you mean," she had a strange look of panic on her face.

"I love you, too," I told her, full of emotion. Her eyes closed, and she came toward me. Then we kissed. It was so full of love. I had never felt so much heat, and sparks in a kiss before.

"I love you, Benson," she said.

"Took you long enough," I pulled her in again.

We fell asleep side by side. As I had always dreamed.

**Ok, I know that was kind of weird, and totally unexpected but I hope you like it. Please review. Oh and please take a poll of ideas**

**Five years Later**

**Freddie ends up dying, and Carly comes back to see his funeral**

**When Freddie gets released they all go to Hawaii**** (I don't like this idea much but hey)**

**Thanks and review. I love you guys!! Bye!**


	9. Suprises

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, please forgive me. The five years later one won the thing so please enjoy!**

**Carly's POV- she is now 23 as is Sam and Freddie is 25**

"Babe?" my husband, Mark Vinnel's, voice carried down the hall. I stared at the pregnancy test is shock. "You OK?" he asked again. "In here?" I said shakily. He walked in, and kissed me on the cheek. Then he saw the test in the sink.

"Oh my God," he whispered. I nodded, and a tear ran down my face. "Oh, baby its ok. We can take care of it! Don't worry! I love you and I love this baby," he said. I turned and hugged him. "These are happy tears!" I kissed his mouth passionately. He grinned at me. "I love you, Carls."

"Love you too Mark."

The phone rang. I hurried into the large kitchen, sliding a little on the new hardwood floors. "Hello? Vinnel residence?" I answered. "Oh sorry I guess this is the wrong number. I was looking for a Carly Shay. Sorry my bad," the voice stuttered. "Shay is my maiden name, and I am Carly. Why?" I was confused.

"Carly!" the voice had a familiar ring to it. "Me and Freddie are in Hawaii, looking for you!" Sam. Sam Puckett was calling me.

"Sam?" I whispered. "Yea!" she replied. "Where are you? I'll pick you up!" I said. She told me she was still at the airport in Maui. I thanked God that I lived in Maui. The airport was two hours away. "Ok, I'm on my way. IT is about two hours, and maybe we can go out to lunch?" I asked, seeing it was ten o'clock. "Yea ok," Sam agreed. "By the way I'm bringing my husband," I said slowly. There was a pause.

"I'll find a new ride," she hung up abruptly. I knew Sam had wanted to be at my wedding. I knew she wanted to be my maid of honor. I also knew I had not told her about Mark yet. This wasn't the response I was hoping for. I put the phone back, and sighed.

I felt big arms hug me, and I looked up to see Mark watching me. "Hey baby," I sighed. He nodded. "What happened?" he asked. He was always so comforting. I shook my head, and wiped the tears away. I grabbed my jacket, and pushed past him. "I'm going out," I said. He sighed, but nodded.

I ran out, and hurried outside. I jumped in the SUV, and sped out of the driveway. I drove the way to the airport, and was speeding the whole time. I cut the trip to only 1:25 minutes. I saw Sam and Freddie waiting in line for the plane back to Seattle. "SAM! FREDDIE!" I screamed. Freddie and Sam spun around. Freddie grinned at me.

Sam gave me a dead look. I ran at them, and Freddie pulled Sam out of the line. She struggled, but he didn't let go. We met in the middle. He hugged me tightly. I noticed as he ran he still had a limp. "How are you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't know! You left us Shay!" Sam growled. I turned to her. "You are kidding me!" I gasped. "No, I am NOT kidding you!" I shouted at her. Freddie put a restraining hand on Sam. She took a deep breath, and clutched his hand. I stared at this, my eyes wide.

"CARLY!" Mark's voice yelled. I turned in slow motion. He was hurrying toward me. Sam muttered something under her breath.

He came quickly. We kissed lightly, and I completely forgot about Sam and Freddie. When we pulled away, I remembered they were standing there. I turned, and saw their shocked faces. "Uh, guys this is Mark Vinnel. My… husband," I said.

Freddie smiled warmly at me. "Wow, Carls. That sure is cool. I'm proud of you. This is my wife, Sam Puckett, no sorry. I meant to say Sam Benson," he looked at Sam with a look of complete love.

**Sam's POV**

Carly was married. Sure, I was too but we had talkeda bout her wedding. I wanted to be the kickass maid of honor! The one people knew not to mess with! This was devastating!

I felt like I hated her. I knew it wasn't true, but it definitely felt like it. I refused to give her a smile, and I would not have haven even come over here except that Freddie brought me over here.

I love him, but I wish he just let me do what I want. "Lets go to a bar," Freddie offered. "NO! I don't drink!" Carly said rushed. My eyes fluttered to her stomach, and she blushed. My anger vanished.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" I demanded, hugging her. She laughed and hugged me back. "I hoped you wouldn't be mad at me for long," she whispered. I sighed. "What can I say? Sure you ripped my heart out, but come on. I love you girl!" I said. She smiled widely.

I glanced at Freddie. He didn't seem to know what to do either. I was pregnant too. I guess my face looked confused. "What?" she demanded. I looked away. "OMIGOD! ARE YOU PREGNANT TOO?" she screamed. I nodded, and we hugged tightly.

"So… Wait one second. Freddie why did you offer to go to a bar, when Sam is pregnant too?" she asked him. He grinned. "I recognized your face as the one Sam had when we found out. Pride. Wonder. Shock. Disbelief. I just knew, but obviously I had to make sure," he smiled. I hugged him, and kissed him.

Carly made a weird noise, and we turned and looked at her. "Sorry, but it is so weird that you are together, so creepy!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes. "How's this?" I asked, squishing my face against his.

Before I realized it, our bodies were pressed against each others in a way inappropriate form. Carly and Mark coughed slightly. We giggled together, extremely embarrassed.

We were soon at her house. "So where is Spencer?" she finally asked. My breath caught in my throat. "Bathroom break!" I said, running around wildly, having no idea where it was. Carly caught my arm. "Sam where is he?" she demanded.

Heres the thing. Spencer was bringing art to a new client, and he was murdered. The person was caught, but Spencer was dead. We didn't know Carly's address to tell her, and I only found her number from the lady at the airport 'cause I threatened her.

"Carly," Freddie went to her, and brought her into a deep hug. She pushed him off, angry now. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed.

I took a deep breath. "Carly Spencer went to a new client. He was selling a new piece he made. Actually the piece was of you… Spencer never came back, Carls. Carly, that man he was selling to killed your brother. He is gone now. I am so sorry," I told her.

She swayed a little on the spot, and Mark went over and grabbed her. She collapsed into his arms. She started shaking with loud sobs. I didn't know what to do. I opened my mouth, but Freddie raised his hand at me, and shook his head.

I nodded, and watched her violently shake in his arms. He was whispering in her ear. He was good for her, I could tell.

I decided not to tell her that when they searched the mans apartment and found papers, flyers, tapes of ICarly, everything that involved Carly in it. He was a stalker, and the theory is that Spencer refused to tell him where Carly was, so he killed him. Yea, not the best thing to tell her at this time.

**Carly's POV**

My whole world had suddenly come crashing down. I never got to see him again. I had left to find a new life, but I had never expected this. Mark was holding me, for my legs couldn't. I was shaking, and crying.

But I stopped crying. It felt weird. My whole body shut down. I was numb. "Carly?" I heard Sam's voice but it didn't matter. Here it was nice. No pain for Spencer. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes in my bed, surrounded by Sam, Freddie, and Mark. I groaned. "Baby it will be ok. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours baby cakes," Mark whispered. Everything that had happened washed over me suddenly.

It was kind of like I was trapped under water. The river of my own guilt. I was drowning, but I didn't care.


	10. Depression

**I don't own ICarly**

**Carly's POV**

Life went the same, but it wasn't. Not really. I had no hope that a happy go lucky Spencer would come, and cheer me up. My pregnancy was getting harder and harder. I was fat, and cranky that I was fat. Sam was the same as me.

I let out a sigh. Right now I was sitting on the couch, wrapped tightly in a warm soft blanket. I had been brought roses from all my Hawaiian friends, and everything bad people tried to fix. Eventually, after three weeks, I pretended to get better. I was still depressed. But I had to put a happy face on for my family and friends. So that's what I did.

I made sure that no one suspected anything. Sure I acted a bit sad, but that wasn't really acting. Besides, as time went by things did start to feel better. But I still wasn't ok. Not really.

**Sorry about the mega shortness but I am actually depressed right now so please don't be mad and review anyways! Tell me what you think should happen next!**


	11. Authors Note

**Ok sorry but this chapter is only an authors note. **

**I said I was depressed before but I was just super angry at my brother and he made me cry, that is how mad I was at him so yeah. Ok well anyways I really want to thank everyone who has subscribed to me, and helped me through this book. People who have reviewed are really nice, and thanks for the ideas and tips.**

**You guys mean a lot to me, and I am glad you like my story.**

**By the way people keeo saying don't let Freddie die and stuff, and he is NOT dead. He wasn't dead ever, except 4 like 2 seconds, and then he was ok so Idk what you peoples issues are. I never said that Freddie ahd died. At all. So ok glad that is cleared up!**

**Thanks again!**


	12. The Names

**Sam's POV**

Finally, Carly seemed to get better. It had been three weeks. I could still see the immense sadness in her eyes. Nothing was really right anymore. But I was praying that things would get better I knew they would.

I was big now, being pregnant and all. Freddie clutched my hand, as we discussed plans for the baby, and names.

"So, I was thinking, maybe it could be Maria if it's a girl, and Marian if it's a boy," Freddie suggested. I wrote them on the list, ignoring the puke pain in my mouth. I literally felt like puking my guts out at that.

"What about Jessica, if it is a girl, and… Jacob if it is a boy?" I asked, writing them down. He rolled his eyes. Soon our list looked like this.

_Girls Boys_

_Maria Marian_

_Jessica Jacob_

_Harriet Harry_

_Massie George_

_Heather Cam_

I sighed. "I like Heather, and Cam," we both said. I hugged him. "Yay!" I decided. We hugged again.

**Spencer's POV**

I let out another scream. But no one would hear me. No one ever hears me.

**Carly's POV**

I was actually starting to feel better. I knew that Spencer was dead, and I finally began to think about how it was OK, that he would be in my heart. I was getting better as the weeks went by.

I knew that we would be able to work these things out


	13. Alpers

**Spencer's POV**

Silky walked over to me. "Hey, Spencer," she whispered, touching my lined chest. It was lined from the times Will had whipped me. She leaned over, and untied my wrists quickly, then mu legs. She pulled out the gag, and I gasped for the cool air flowing through my painfully dry throat. I fell to the gound, after she undid the rope around my waist.

I stared at her, confused. I was never under any circumstance allowed untied. "Run. Run Spencer," she begged. She was Will's love. He loved her more than I had ever seen someone love someone. She didn't feel the same way. I knew she loved me.

She told me one night that Will went to go get a whip. She had kissed me intensely, and since then been trying to get Will to leave, so she could let me escape.

I shakily stood, and embraced her, giving soft sobs. "I-love-y-you," she gasped into me. I hugged her tighter. I couldn't tell her I felt the same way. I pulled her away at arms length. "Thank you," I whispered. She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. She led me to the back door, and opened it. Cool, fresh air splashed my face. She handed me a shirt, and a sweatshirt.

I put them on carefully, wincing as they brushed my bleeding wounds. I turned back to her. "Thank you so much. I wont forget you," I said, stroking her face. It felt weird, to stand, and be in fresh air again. "Run," she handed me shoes, which I put on quickly.

I nodded once more at her, and began to jog. I collapsed almost immediately. She swore under breath, and gave me a fresh apple. I devoured it, hungrily. I hadn't eaten in almost a week. It gave me strength, and though I was shaky, I stood again.

Without looking back, I sprinted as fast as my bony, shaky legs would carry me. I ran to the nearest hospital, and collapsed, out cold on the floor. The last thing I remember is seeing lots of doctors and nurses yelling and rushing toward me, and my head hit the cold tile floor.

**Carly's POV**

I lay on the hospital bed, screaming in pain. I couldn't describe the pain, but if I had to I would say it was like a hot, extremely fat, knife was being stuck into places that I shouldn't say.

I should mention that I was having my baby now. It was a girl, and Mark and I wanted to see what her name would be when she was born.

I screamed again. "Push!" the doctor said again. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING?" I screamed angrily at him, pushing again. The pain got worse again. I let out a surprised, pained yell. It was blood curdling. The pain was suddenly faded. It was still there, but not as bad. Silence filled the room.

I brushed the sweaty hair out of my face, to see the doctor holding my baby. She wasn't crying. "No," I shook my head. "Please, God," I sobbed, my eyes squinted shut. A piercing cry filled the room. I thought it was me at first, but I heard cheering, and my wet, stinging eyes opened in anger. How could they cheer for my dead baby?

There was my baby, being cleaned. And she was crying. "Oh," I choked out a mixture between a gasp, and a muffled drowning sound. They handed the baby to me, and all my pain subsided.

The small face stared back at me. Then she was gone. I looked around wildly, to see she was seizing. Mark clutched my hand in fear, and I started crying again. They took my precious baby away from me.

"Teddy," I whispered. Mark looked at me. "What?" "Her name is Teddy," I repeated the name. He nodded. "I love you Teddy," we said together, and we cried to each other.

After almost six hours a doctor came over to see us. He looked sad. I waited expectantly.

"I am so sorry. Your daughter-" "Teddy," I interrupted. He nodded. "Teddy has a rare disease we call Alpers' Disease. The exact prevalence of Alpers' disease is not known. It appears to affect less than one in 200,000 individuals. The disorder affects males and females equally. It presents itself early in life, almost always before the age of five. In many cases, Alpers' disease is inherited in an autosomal recessive pattern. This means that carriers have a one in four chance of passing the disease on to their children. Again, I am so sorry," he said.

I started crying. I knew about Alpers' Disease. My Grandmother had it, and died right after my mom was born. Teddy was not going to live a happy life. I sobbed harder and harder, and Mark was asking many questions. I looked up when he said that surprisingly it was far along already.

"How long?" I asked. Well, demanded really. He looked reluctant to answer. "Tell me," I growled at him. He looked at me, a sadness in his eyes. "Three months. Make it worth her while," he said. I looked at the ceiling, another tear rolling down my cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spencer's POV**

I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was having a nightmare, one that I would most likely have for the rest of my life.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. I held the Carly statue, an politely knocked on the door. A man opened it, letting me inside. Everything turned into mayhem._

_Suddenly I was on the floor, with him on top of me. A woman slipped into the room. "Hello?" she said, confused. "Where is Carly?" he demanded. "You said you would bring her!" I gave him the statue. "You asked for a sculpture!" I said, fear in my stomach. Or maybe it was hunger?_

_Anyways his face grew angrier, and he struck me in the stomach. My body lifted up, and I yelped in pain. The woman pulled him off me. "Silky, stay out of it," the man growled at her. "Fine. I'll leave you then," she said. For some reason her words seemed to have a double meaning. She stared him down._

"_Get up," he finally said to me. I stood, shaky. The guy, Mr. Jenkins, or Will, motioned at me. Silky turned, and jumped on me, kissing me. I fell onto the couch in surprise, and she was a little heavy. I felt a spark in the kiss and her eyes widened in shock, and she tried deepening the kiss. _

_I pushed her off me. I looked up just in time to see Mr. Jenkins pull out an unconscious body from the closet. The girl, Silky?, lunged at me, kissing me again. I pushed her off once more, and saw him pour gas oil all over the body. It was a guy. Who looked like me?_

_Silky sat on my lap, kissing me again. I stood, letting her fall. "Ow?" she said from the floor. Mr. Jenkins lit a match. My eyes widened. "No!" I said, tackling the man. The mathc dropped to the ground, but not on the guy. I pulled the guy into a different room. I didn't know Mr. Jenkins had followed. With another lit match. _

_I stepped away from the guy, and a match flew over my head. It landed on the chest of the guy. His body burst into flames. I started hyperventilating. I tried to help, but I was grabbed by my waist, and dragged out of the room._

_I was thrown into a car as Silky explained everything. _

"_We needed that guy to pretend that you were dead. Then Mr. Jenkins had another client come to the door. He told him to enter, he had to say I DID IT! The man thought it was a joke so he said it, not realizing police officers are behind him. _

_They break in, smelling smoke, and burning meat. They will run into the room, and see 'You' burning alive. That client will be blamed since he said I DID it!"_

_She pulled out a DVD player. They had set security camera's up. Mr. Jenkins had already called 911. A client went to the door, and the police came into view. "I DID IT!" he shouted. _

_They broke in. She clicked a few buttons, and the camera changed to one in a different room. The bedroom where the guy was. Smoke was everywhere, but you could hear the shouting from the police officers. Finally the smoke cleared, and a pile of practically dust was left. Not enough for a DNA test._

I woke up screaming. Doctors ran in, comforting me. I was sweating, and gasping. I lay back down, and stared at the white ceiling.

**General POV**

"WHERE IS SPENCER, SILKY?" screamed William Jenkins. "I don't know!" Silky replied, not actually lying.

She didn't know where he was. Will stepped forward and slapped her as hard as he could. Her head hit her shoulder, and she fell backwards, toppling over the chains. Will's eyes were angry still, and he came forward, and kicked her stomach.

She screamed in pain. "Tell me," he whispered angrily. "I- don't- know," she gasped for air. He had knocked the breath out of her.

He kicked her again, harder. She was bleeding now. "Stop!" she managed to choke out, before her vision blacked.

Will stared at his love, bleeding. Guilt washed over him. He leaned forward, and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered open. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" she said. The anger came back to him, and he threw her. She slammed against the cement wall, and crumbled to the floor. The guilt came back, and he ran to her.

"I am so sorry Silky. Silky?" he rubbed her, and she didn't respond. He ran upstairs to get the car running so they could go to the hospital. She stood up, ignoring the searing pain, and the blood. She took the note out of her pocket, and outside.

Will hurried back downstairs, to find she wasn't there. He saw a blood splattered note, and read it quickly.

Will,

I don't not love you, and I never will. What you do is a cruel thing, to anyone.

I have regrets, being with you.

I know that you love me, but ever since I kissed Spencer that day you took him,

I have loved him. Forgive me, but I also am turning you in, and myself. Goodbye, Will Jenkins.

Live a good life, as will Spencer, who I let loose.

Silky

Will stared at the note, shock rippling through his entire body, and he ran to the door. She was no where in sight. He reread the note three times, and collapsed crying. He saw a knife nearby. His last thought was, I love you Silky.

He died then. He didn't know that Silky really wouldn't turn them in. She never knew he died.

**Sam's POV**

Carly's baby had Alpers' Disease. She kept seizing. She was nearing death faster than the doctors predicted, and she was on life support. I knew that the best option was to take her off life support. My baby wasn't born yet, the due date was last week.

I wasn't worried though. I knew that when my baby was ready, he would come out. Oh, yeah it's a he.

Carly and Mark were so depressed now. They had been debating taking her off, but Carly refused to. She was always there, clutching her hand. I don't think that baby woke up since the seizure.

I sighed, and leaned against Freddie. We were at Carly's apartment. Freddie went to the bathroom. I suddenly felt wet, and looked down. My water had broken,

"FREDDIE!" I yelled, just as a sharp pain came over me. I yelled out in pain. A contraction. Finally it went away. Freddie strolled in to see me shrieking on the couch. "What happened?" he asked, seeing the wet. "MY WATER BROKE YOU DORK! YOU GAVE ME THIS PAIN!" I screamed at him, throwing the vase at him. He dodged it quickly.

Another contraction took hold of me, and Freddie grabbed our bags. "OH GOD!" I screamed in pain.

Freddie helped me up. "WHY" I yelled, hitting his arm. He rolled his eyes, and brought me the car. I screamed more and more. Soon they were only four minutes apart.

"YOU JERK!" I shouted at Freddie as he pulled up to the doors. "YOU DID THIS TO MEEEEE!" I cried, and he rolled his eyes again. Doctors came over with a wheelchair, and brought me into maternity.

After a few hours of pain, the doctor came in. "It's time, Samantha," the doctor said smiling. I grabbed the baby book and threw it at her. Freddie reached up and caught it, not even looking. He was reading a book on computers. The doctor looked alarm. "It's Sam."

She smiled uncertainly. "Ok, well are you ready?" she asked me. I glared at her. "Am I ready? OF COURSE I AM READY! I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN RIGHT NOW. LETS DO THIS ALREADY!" I shouted her. She laughed, and Freddie laid the book down. My legs were propped up, and the process began.

It was the worst pain I had ever been. I let out a string of swears, that you only hear at truck stops. They kept coming. "GOD! HOW FAT IS THIS KID?" I cried.

Finally the sound of crying filled the room. I collapsed, and soon my baby boy was handed to me. "Hello, Jacob," I said. Freddie smiled. "Cam doesn't fit," I said. Freddie agreed quickly. I held my healthy baby. They told me he was completely healthy.

I felt bad for Carly, but my baby was healthy, and in my arms.

**Carly's POV**

I stared at Teddy lying in the crib, with wires all around. I didn't want her to live like this, but it was so hard. She was something I loved more than my own life, and if I took her off I would be letting her die.

Mark went to the bathroom, and to get some food. I hadn't eaten since the birth, and I refused to.

I watched her, seeing how her eyes didn't open. I reached forward and opened one. It was brown, like my eyes. I let her eye close, sucking in the sob. It was time.

Mark was still there, but I didn't realize. I accidently said, "Its time," aloud. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes," he whispered. The doctor came, and we signed the dreaded papers. He leaned over, and switched off the machines. I watched her heartbeat start to slow immediately. I reached over and picked her up. Her eyes opened, and she stared at me, I stared back, letting tears roll down my cheeks.

Mark touched her face, and her eyes shut slowly. Her heartbeat stopped. Teddy Marie Vinnel died at exactly 3:08 p.m. that day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry but I am changing the chapter to this one. Also sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Silky's POV **

I walked the streets, calling Spencer's name. "Spencer? Please Spencer!" I called into the night. I walked all the way to the hospital. "Hello dear," the women at the counter said.

"Hi, is a Spencer here?" I asked, not thinking he was. "Why yes indeed! He is in room 234 on the fifth floor. He may still be asleep, mind you. The boy was injured severely. He collapsed right here! Go on now, I got work to do," the women said, sending me away.

I hurried to the elevator, and it whizzed me up. I ran along the hall, until I found room 234. I opened it, and slipped inside. Spencer lay on the bed, bandaged up, and asleep. I walked over, and brushed his hair out of his face. "Oh Spencer," I whispered.

His eyes fluttered open, surprising me. "Silky?" his voice sounded husky. "Yeah," I said, choking back tears. I swallowed. "I'm here," I added, taking his large hand in my small one. He smiled, and fell back asleep.

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up for the second time, and looked around the room. Silky was asleep in the corner on a chair. At first I thought I was back, but then I saw the white walls, and collapsed against the fluffy pillows. Silky opened her eyes, and shot up, calling for the doctors.

Three nurses hurried in, and saw me away. "Great! How are you?" they asked me. I shrugged, looking at them. "How are you?" a doctor walked in. I gave him a look. "How many people are going to ask me that?" I asked.

They all laughed merrily at me, and checked my temperature. "Can I leave?" I begged. "Not yet," the doctor said. I sighed, and tried to go back to sleep.

It worked. When I woke, Silky was talking to the doctor, and then he came over, with a wheelchair. My eyes widened. "Why do I need a wheelchair? Am I paralyzed?" I cried. I began jabbing at my legs, poking them and moving them.

"No, you are not paralyzed Spencer," the doctor laughed at me. I glared at him. "Well, how in the macaroni and cheese holiness was I s'posed to know that?!" I cried. The doctor gave me a strange look. "I'll get him in the wheelchair," Silky said. The doctor thanked her, and gave me one last weird look.

I shrugged it off. "I am not getting on a wheelchair," I said, crossing my arms. "Yes you are," Silky replied, wheeling it next to the bed. "NO!" I said. "Don't be a baby Spencer," she sighed. I raised my eyebrows. "How am I being a baby? I just don't want to! AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!" I yelled.

She gave me a look. "Sounds like you're being a baby to me."

"What? Well you apparently have hearing issues," I said, pounding my fist on the bed. She rolled her eyes. "Spencer it is hospital policy. Would you please park your butt in this chair," she said rudely. "Or I will park it there myself," she added. "Well," I muttered, climbing onto the wheelchair. She smiled. "Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are!" she said. "Now I'm a dog?" I cried. She laughed, and wheeled me out of the room, grabbing my clothes, and throwing them on my lap.

We were out of there soon enough. "Come back for a check up in a week Spencer," the doctor said, smiling at me. I barked at him. His eyes widened in surprise. "Spencer!" Silky cried, crossing her arms. I sighed. Then I howled. She wheeled me away quickly.

I kept howling. "OO-OOO-ooo-OOOooo!" I yelled into the cold morning air. "Stop it!" Silky hissed, and she wheeled me into the road. I got up, and went behind a tree. I changed into regular clothes, and we walked down the road together.

"Rank Rou Rilky," I said, grinning goofily. She smiled, and took my hand in hers. We walked like that, our arms swinging together. I made a quick calculation in my head, and just as she slightly turned her head to look at the woods, as she did every couple minutes, I leaned into her.

I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her body closer to me. She responded quickly, her hands tangled in my hair. Her tongue entered my mouth, as she deepened the kiss. I fell forward, pushing her against a tree. My hands moved to lean on the tree as I kissed her.

Finally I pulled away, so I could breathe. Her mouth was open, as she stared at me. She lifted a hand to block the sun out of her eyes. She squinted at me. "Wow I-I um," she started. I interrupted her with another kiss. This one was even more full of passion. My hands were on her face, pulling her into me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers running up and down, making me shiver, and I pulled her closer to me. We tripped, and fell down, rolling into the woods.

We started laughing our heads off, and she leaned on my chest. I put my hand on her head, stroking it. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Spencer," she whispered. I tilted her head up, and lightly kissed her. "I love you too."

She smiled widely. "Now we go to Hawaii," I said. She gave me a weird look. "Hawaii?"

"Yes, Silky. That's where Carly is," I said. She nodded. "She needs to know I am alive. But first I need see Mrs. Benson, so I know where Freddie and Sam are," I said, standing. I helped her up. She smiled, and we linked hands again. I kissed her cheek, and she turned her head, and kissed me on the lips. I smiled.

"Love you," she breathed as we walked to the bus stop. "Love you too."

**Later!**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Mrs. Benson opened the door. Her hair was all messed up, and she was in a robe. "Sp-Spencer?" she gasped, grabbing the table beside the door for support. "Yeah," I said sheepishly. "I never died. The guy used another body, and burned to bad so… I was kidnapped all those years. But I am here now," I said. She hugged me tightly. A man came out of the bedroom at the end of the hall, only wearing boxers. "Who's this?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Rob, its Spencer!" she said, still hugging me. I stood there awkwardly. Silky came around the corner, and smiled shyly. "Who is this?" Mrs. Benson asked, pulling away, and pulling us both into the apartment.

"This is Silky," I said, blushing. She smiled. "She is my-" I started. "I am his sister. He just met me now," Silky interrupted me. I whispered into her ear. "What? I want to tell her!"

"You sure? I mean you have been kidnapped baby, and well it might look like it was a lie!"

"Too bad!" I said, turning back to her. "She is not my long lost sister. That would be disgusting, because she is my girlfriend. We are in love.

"The thing is that she was the girlfriend of my captor, but she didn't really like him. She was only with him because she was afraid. I don't even know why she trusts me, since he beat her. By the way it was William Jenkins.

"Anyways, she let me go. She undid my bines, and let me loose. I am only free because of her. Then she left, and came for me. And now we are in love!" I explained everything. She brought over cucumber squares.

"Want one?" she asked. I shook my head, but not knowing the grossness, Silky took one, and bit into it. I saw her disgust, but she decided to be polite. "Mmm," she said, her face twisted into a smile, though it looked like a grimace. I held back a laugh.

"Ok, well where is Freddie?" I asked. "In Hawaii, with Sam and Carly, and Mark," Mrs. Benson said. "Mark?" I asked. "Carly's husband," Mrs. Benson explained. My eyes watered up. "She's married," I whispered.

Mrs. Benson nodded. "Go Spencer. Go find her," Mrs. Benson said, giving my their address. I stood. "Thanks," I said, before sitting again. "What?" she asked me. Silky looked confused too. "I have no money," I admitted. "Oh! Well here, its for a good cause," Mrs. Benson gave me and Silky enough money for the tickets, and a cab. "Well thanks," I said, smiling.

She hugged me again. "Nice to meet you," I said to the guy. "Rob," he said, holding his hand out to shake. "Spencer," I said, shaking hands with him. He smiled.

"Well, bye," I said, heading out. We hurried to hail a cab, and we were driven to the airport. I didn't have a passport, but apparently Silky and William Jenkins had gotten him one, so in case they needed to escape, he had a passport.

They boarded the plane, and sat next to each other. Spencer sat by the window, because Silky was scared of heights.

They fell asleep soon enough.

When they got off the plane, warm sunlight shone on us. "We are in Maui right?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, hailing a cab. We had them drive us to Carly's. "Ready?" I asked her. She took my hand, and I knocked on the door.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry of I confused you, but I needed Silky in there, and obviously more stuff for Spencer, so that's why I replaced the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
